A Christmas for Yoite
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Miharu, along with Yukimi, plan a surprise gift for Yoite. How will Yoite react when he finds that his brother Tsukasa is still alive? YoitexMiharu
1. We'll make sure they're happy

**Here's the first of the many Xmas things I have planned! What's everyone doing for the holidays? I'm planning on map ending time with friends (not so much family XD) **

**I'm on an iPod right now, so I can't do a A/N at the end, so enjoy and review!**

**~hugs everyone~**

**~Yoitemichealis **

* * *

"Yukimi, you said you met Yoite's little brother, he was the person who gave you Yoi, right?"

"Yeah, I think his name was Tsukasa. I told him his brother was dead though... Why'd you want to know?"

"I want to give Yoite a surprise for Christmas. He has to have some relatives that were on his side, from what you've told me about Tsukasa, it seems like he was."

"He'll defiantly be surprised... So will Tsukasa, do you want his number?"

"Yes please, are you coming to sensei's and Hana's house? Everyone else is coming."

"Sure, I don't see the kid as much now that he stays with them or with you when I'm away. Look, here's his number, took freaking forever to find in this mess."

"Thanks, see you Christmas"

"Bye kid"

* * *

"Hello, is this Tsukasa Kodou?" said Miharu nervously into the phone Yukimi had given him.

"Yes this is, and you are?..." Miharu was surprised to hear Tsukasa's voice, it sounded like they were about the same age, the green eyed boy thought the other boy would be younger.

"Miharu Rokujou, I'm Yukimi's friend, and know your older brother." Miharu had to stop himself from saying "Yoite," of coarse he would've be known as something else as a child.

"You knew Sora?! Wait when you said you "know" him, I was told he was dead." Tsukasa was confused, but hopeful all the same.

"He's alive, I think Yukimi told you he was dead was because we thought he'd would die... He was on death's edge for more then a month. We only found out he was going to be okay, around two weeks ago." it was still hard for Miharu to talk about the time when he was scared he'd loose Yoite, but Tsukasa had the right to know.

"But he's safe now, right? How is he? Where is he living? Is he in school? When can I come see him? Is he happy?" Yoite's younger brother was talking so fast Miharu was having trouble understanding him.

"Tsukasa, slow down and let me answer! He's perfectly safe right now, he spends some of his time traveling with Yukimi, and the rest with my English teacher and Hana-san, his wife. After the winter holidays Yoite, that's what he's called now, is going to enroll in Banten High, my school... And I think he's happy..." Miharu liked talking about Yoite, proving that the older boy existed.

"Can I come see him soon?"

"Sure, I was planning on asking you to come to Sensei's house for Christmas, to surprise Yoite. Does he have any other relatives who he'd be happy to see?"

"I know his mother had a younger sister, and he has grand parents on her side of the family. They helped me get out of father's house, they loved Sora- no, Yoite."

"Really? He'll be so happy! Can you ask them if they can come?"

"Of course! Can you give me the address?"

Miharu gave the other boy the address, and proceeded to tell him more about his older brother's new life.

"You love Yoite, don't you?" Tsukasa asked, amused.

"Y-Yes I do" Tsukasa's question startled Miharu, but he guessed it was obvious. If he didn't love Yoite, he wouldn't be trying to arrange this surprise for the older boy.


	2. Warm Family

**Here it is, the second/last chapter! **

**I can't write an A/N at the end (again!) so there's a couple things I wanna say now :) What's everyone doing for Xmas (or any other holiday you celebrate)? **

**I'm getting a Yoite wig for Christmas, I'm super excited! I might actually get it today... **

**Enjoy reading, happy holidays, and please review :)**

**~hugs everyone~ **

**~Yoitemichealis **

* * *

Two dark haired lovers were standing at the top of a flight of stairs in Banten, the taller one leaning on the wall, tired from climbing the stairs. But the obsidian male recovered quickly, and the two boys slipped into and okonomiyaki shop, all the lights were off, Miharu's grandmother was already at Sensei and Hana's house.  
Emerging a few minutes later, with a cloth bag full of small gifts, the boys walked on, Yoite grabbing Miharu's free hand as they walked. Soon there shoulders were touching and they were walking in a comfortable silence.

"Are you tired?" Miharu asked lightly, looking up when Yoite slowed.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how happy I was, and how beautiful those lights we looked at were, and you..." said Yoite as he pulled Miharu into a quick hug and took the bag if gifts from Miharu's smaller hands.  
As Miharu started to protest half heartedly about Yoite's replaced leg and his small energy range, he smiled at the thought of how surprised the older boy would be. Tsukasa had come up in there conversation yesterday, and Yoite had voiced that "if my younger brother was still alive, I'd like to see them."

_ "I just hope he won't be mad..." _the thought crossed his mind, but Miharu pushed it away quickly. Today had started happy, and it would end happily. Miharu and Yoite had been out walking and looking at Christmas decorations since early afternoon, Yoite's favorites were the trees completely decked out with lights, Miharu's were the icicle lights hanging off trees... Both were pretty tired.

As Miharu walked in the door with the gifts, the person he'd finally gotten them from a few paces behind, he immediately slunk towards the side. Miharu wanted the first thing Yoite saw to be the six extra people in the living room, who all subtly resembled Yoite in some way.  
There was a green eyed boy with dark hair, who looked the same age as Miharu himself, Tsukasa winked as he looked away from the door for a moment. There was a woman and a small girl, a dark brown curtain of hair cascading around cobalt blue eyes and pale faces, the little girl's hair was nearly at her waist.

M_aybe his aunt and a little cousin?_

There was also a couple around Miharu's grandmother's age, the man had shoulder length salt & pepper hair, and the woman had tired her tied her graying brown hair into a loose ponytail with a red thread.

_Yoite's grandparents..._

Yoite's expression went from confusion at the extra voices, to fear when he didn't see Miharu, to sheer shock and bewilderment when he saw his half brother.

"T-Tsukasa?" said Yoite, stumbling over his words.

"Sor -Yoite, I'm glad to see you're alive" Tsukasa hesitantly walked toward his brother, treating him like Miharu used to, like a wounded animal that would bite if touched.  
But Yoite had changed since those painful months with the kira, Miharu had changed him. Yoite didn't cringe away from shy, brotherly hug Tsukasa gave him, in fact, he returned it.  
But then a look of terror took over the older boy's face, and he broke away and started to back up so he was pressed against the wall.

"I-Is f-father h-here too?" stammered Yoite, finding emerald pools and drawing some comfort from them. Out of the the corner of his eye Miharu saw the woman he assumed was Yoite's grandmother move forward as well.

Miharu and Tsukasa started towards the scared boy, but the little girl got there first and wrapped small arms around his legs.

"That bad man isn't here! Mommy's been trying to help you, she's a good person, and so are grandma and grandpa! I'm Rindou, can I call you nii-san?" Yoite just looked at the girl, not quite understanding what she was saying, but not feeling threatened.

Then the brown haired women moved closer to the blue eyed boy, and began to explain.  
"Your mother, Tsukikara, was my older sister, my name's Shizuka, and those two are our parents" she said, gesturing to the older couple "We've been trying to get you and Tsukasa out of that house since we heard my sister had passed away, but I was too late... We got your brother out, but we thought you were dead..."

Yoite suddenly hugged his aunt, breaking the strained silence in the dining room, and Miharu smiled happily.  
Yoite had just realized, this meant he had family; Miharu was more precious then family, and Hana, Miharu's grandmother, and Yukimi were all thought of as his family, but realizing that he had people to tell him about the mother he had never met was exciting, Yoite felt an urge to sing and laugh out loud.

Miharu stopped watching as a tearful introduction was exchanged between Yoite and his grandparents, and started to give the gifts he was holding to his friends in the kitchen; cookbook of sweets for Gau, a pretty silver hair clip for Hana, a golden-brown scarf for Raiko, and a hand knitted hat for Thobari-sensei.

After getting tackled by Raimei after he gave her her gift -a cute, green, cloth-bound album for her pictures of Kouichi- he peeked his head out of the kitchen door.  
The sight that met him was beautiful, he saw his precious Yoite, laughing with tears of joy running down his cheeks, looking right at Miharu with so much gratitude it looked slightly pathetic.

_"Is it selfish to give you a Christmas present where I get such a beautiful smile as my own present?"_

Miharu couldn't resist the smile Yoite was wearing, and he ran to hug the older boy.

"I guess we're out of the closet now, aren't we?" breathed Miharu into Yoite's black coat, and he was answered in a embrace Miharu would long for on cold nights, that he would dream about when he wasn't having nightmares about the older boy being taken away.

"Miharu, I think everyone already knows..." Whispered Yoite, kissing the younger boy's head, not caring about the odd stares his aunt and grandfather -and clueless Thobari sensei- were giving them. Arina, Yoite's grandmother, had been trusted completely by Yoite at first sight, had been near the window, so she had seen the two boys holding hands outside. It made her happy to see that her grandson had someone special.  
( And Tsukasa had figured it out from the moment the two of them had walked into the house together)

"So? I love you, Yoite..."

_ Thank you for the happiest Christmas I've ever had..._


End file.
